This invention relates to a fastening mechanism for detachable keyboard modules and particularly a fastening mechanism that enables a keyboard module to assemble on or detach from a computer casing easily.
In notebook computers or smaller size computers and processors, the keyboard usually is fastened to the computer casing in a module fashion. The keyboard module may be detached from the computer casing for testing and repairs. The keyboard module generally is fastened to the computer casing by a plurality of button keys.
However, regard the methods for fastening the keyboard module to the computer casing, one of the conventional techniques is using screws to fasten the bottom of the notebook computer. The fastening process includes to dispose the keyboard module in a reserved space, use the upper lid which contains the display device to temporarily fix the keyboard module to prevent skewing, then turn the whole computer set up side down with the bottom side facing upward, finally screw and fasten the keyboard module from the bottom side. While such a fastening method can attain a secure bonding, the fastening and detaching processes are very much inconvenient. For assembling, disassembling or repairing the inner elements of the notebook computers (such as hard disk drive, central processor unit, and other interface cards), the keyboard module has to be removed first. It increases a lot of inconvenience to the repair work and needs more labor and time.
Referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C which show a second conventional fastening means for keyboard fastened in a notebook computer disclosed in R.O.C. patent publication No. 356257. The fastening means 20 consists of an upper lid 21, an anchor block 22, a spring 23 and a casing 24. The fastening means 20 is installed at blank key positions of keyboard module 10 (shown by A and B in FIG. 1A).
The upper lid 21 is a plank structure which has a T-shaped protruding 211 and a plurality of hooks 212 located at the bottom side thereof. The anchor block 22 has a T-shaped cavity 221 and a plurality of latch cavities 222 mating respectively against the T-shaped protruding 211 and hooks 212. The anchor block 22 further has symmetrical lugs 223 located at two lateral sides thereof. The spring 23 engages with one end of the anchor block 22. The casing 24 is located on the base of the keyboard module 10 at the blank key position. The front edge of the base has an opening 241 to enable the anchor block 22 to pass through. The two lateral sides of the casing 24 have respectively a L-shaped slot 242 to engage with the lugs 223 of the anchor block. There is a round stub 243 located at the rear side of the casing for holding the spring 23.
For assembly, disposing the anchor block 22 in the casing 24 with the lugs 223 at two sides slipping into the L-shaped slots 242 of the casing 24, and with the front section of the anchor block 22 extended outwards through the opening 241 of the casing 24. The spring 23 is located and compressed between the rear end of the anchor block 22 and the round stub 243 of the casing 24. Then fasten the upper lid 21 to the anchor block 22 by engaging the T-shaped protruding 211 with the T-shaped cavity 221, and engaging the hooks 212 with the latch cavities 222. The upper lid 21 thus may fasten securely to the anchor block 22 for controlling the movement of the anchor block 22. When the keyboard module 10 is fastened to the computer casing, the spring 23 pushes the front end of the anchor block 22 outwards through the opening 241 for engaging with a snap edge of the computer casing (as shown in FIG. 2). Push the upper lid 21 rearward, the anchor block 22 will be withdrawn into the casing 24, then the keyboard module 10 may be detached and removed.
The keyboard fastening means depicted in the second conventional technique set forth above also has disadvantages. For instance, the assembly and molding are quite difficult. As a result, design and fabrication costs are much higher. In order to resolve the foregoing problems, many notebook computer manufacturers have invested a lot of research and development efforts trying to make improvement
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a fastening mechanism for detachable keyboard modules that is easy to assemble and enables the keyboard module to couple easily with the computer casing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fastening mechanism for detachable keyboard modules that has a simplified component design such that molding becomes easier, thereby to reduce the costs of design and manufacturing.
The keyboard module according to this invention has at least one fastening seat. Each fastening seat has two sides which have respectively a slide and a closed end which has a stopping flange located thereon. A fastening means is provided to engage with a computer casing. The fastening means includes a body, two slide channels and an elastic element. The body has a front end which has a second fastener located thereon and a chamber located in the rear end. The two slide channels are located respectively at two sides of the body to engage with the slide at two sides of the fastening seat in a slidable manner. The elastic element is restricted between the chamber of the body and the stopping flange of the fastening seat.
When the keyboard module is mounted on the computer casing, the fastening means is pushed forwards by the elastic force of the elastic element such that the second fastener of the body engages with the first fastener of the computer casing to enable the keyboard module fastened to the computer casing. When the fastening means is moved to rearwards by an external force, the second fastener of the body will be moved away from the first fastener of the computer casing to enable the keyboard module be lifted from the computer casing and removed therefrom.
The assembly process of the fastening means and the keyboard module of this invention is relatively simple, and it is easy to fasten to and remove from the computer casing. As a result, operation convenience can be greatly improved. Furthermore, the design of the fastening means is also simpler which makes fabrication and molding easier. The design and manufacturing costs thus may be greatly reduced.
The invention, as well as its many advantages, may be further understood by the following detailed description and drawings. The drawings are only to serve for reference and illustrative purpose, and do not intend to limit the scope of the present invention.